villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cyfreet
Cyfreet is an antagonist from Romancing SaGa 2. History Backstory Cyfreet is the chancellor of Cumberland, working under King Harold. He leads the Gold Army, and has been secretly conspiring to take over the throne. King Harold, who had been sick, invites the Avalon Emperor to his castle in Douglass, and presents him his three sons, Georg (who had been in charge of the Nerak Castle), Sofia (who cares for the twon of Hofah), and his youngest son Toma. During their conversation Harold asks the Emperor on his opinion on who should succeed him, with the player's choice impacting how the story progresses. Regardless of the player's choice, Harold asks the Emperor to stay for the night but suddenly dies the same night. Toma goes missing, but the Emperor finds him sobbing on a secret area outside the castle and comforts him, but their talk is interruped by a soldier in golden armor. Actions From this point on the story will branch depending on the player's actions: *If the player chose Toma to be the heir or stepped out on interfering on the choice, Toma will assume the throne. At this point Cyfreet will warn him that his brother Georg is amassing an army and thus Toma should execute him for treason, but Toma refuses the suggestion and asks for a meeting with his brother to solve everything peacefully, asking for the Emperor's help. If the player agrees to help, Georg will doubt Toma's and the Emperor's intentions, asking for the Emperor to deal with the monsters invading from a tunnel beneath the Great Wall which protects Cumberland. Once the tunnel is blocked a soldier will tell Georg that Toma ordered his execution, but Sofia intervenes and reveals tha Cyfreet has been conspiring against them, having had a hand on King Harold's death, and now holds Toma hostage. The Emperor asks for Georg and Sofia to move their army to draw away the Gold Army so he could sneak in onto Douglass Castle and rescue Toma. The castle was guarded by a Spriggan, but the Emperor gets past it by using Toma's secret passage, finding the boy inside the castle's dungeon. With Douglass retaken, Cyfreet runs away to his fort to the north of Cumberland. *If the player chose Georg or Sofia to succeed the throne, the soldier in golden armor will act suspicious and the Emperor attacks him to protect Toma, deciding to take the boy to whichever heir the player chose. However, the Gold Army suddenly takes over Douglass, forcing the Emperor to fight his way to safety. Once the brothers meet up in Nerack Castle, the monsters start invading through the tunnel beneath the Great Wall. While the Emperor takes care of the monsters, Georg and Sofia move their army to retake Douglass, forcing Cyfreet to retreat to his fort. *If the player fails this scenario in any manner (leaving Cumberland, dying at any point or refusing to help Toma), then Cyfreet succesfully takes over Cumberland, with his Gold Army overruning Douglass and Hofah while Nerak Castle becomes haunted by the spirits of the deceased soldiers. When the player returns to Cumberland at any point after this (either on the same generation on the following ones), he can visit Hofah and find a secret room on the schoolhouse, where Sofia (or a descendant of her) leads a resistance, so the Emperor agrees to help her retake the country. After closing off the tunnel beneath the Great Wall, from which Cyfreet had been gathering his monster allies, Sofia gather what's left of her army while the Emperor sneaks in Douglass to rescue Toma, but finds out Cyfreet had already killed Toma. Sofia's army retakes Douglass, but Cyfreet escapes. The Emperor goes to the now haunted Nerak Castle, where the ghosts of Georg and Toma reveal the location of Cyfreet's fort. With Cumberland saved, the Emperor decides to pursue Cyfreet into his fort, finding him trying to escape through a dock behind the fort. Upon being confronted, Cyfreet reveals he planned to take over Cumberland to offer it to the Seven Heroes in exchange for eternal life (something he will have achieved if the player faces him on later generations). With his plans thwarted, however, he decides to confront the Emperor and kill him to win over the Seven Heroes's favor, but ends killed in the ensuing fight. Regardless of the path taken by the player, Cumberland joins the Empire at the end. Navigation Category:SaGa Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Usurper Category:Conspirators Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased